Contagious
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: He teases me, calls me names, picks me up and carries me around.' I sigh as my roommates laugh at me. 'I do NOT like Sirius Black.' Rolling my eyes, I continue to clean up around me and I catch my worried face in the mirror. I don't like him, do I?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics (Avril Lavigne) or the characters used in this story that you recognize. I'm just a small town girl who loves to write. I get no profit from this.**_

_Author's Note: Hello Valentine enthusiasts! I wanted to write a couple of song-fictions for today's holiday, but I didn't get started until late so if these aren't up on time, all my deepest regrets. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy these stories because they were sooo fun to write. Check my other one out as well, it's called My Funny Valentine, but it's a Twilight fan fiction if you like that genre, it's not out yet though. But if you want to read it, check it out sometime soon. Please do not forget to review, because I greatly enjoy reading your comments. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Uh oh, Uh oh!_

_When you're around, I don't know what to do._

_I do not think that I can wait,_

_To go over and to talk to you._

_I do not know what I should say._

"Erin! Get up you lazy sod! You're going to be late for the game." I groan from my place on my four post bed and kick the covers off my legs in a huff. Rubbing a hand across my face and using my other arm to prop myself up on the bed, I see my best friend, Veronica, sitting on her bed with a mug of steaming liquid fogging up her reading glasses. She's still in her nightgown and I roll my eyes as I toss one of my many pillows at her. She shrieks as the pillow nearly misses her head and she gives me a glare over her mug. "I'm just trying to be nice, everyone else is down at breakfast."

I roll off the bed, tripping over the bed sheets that were tossed on the floor when I was awoken, and hit the dresser with a thud. "Ow," I say quietly as I make my way to the bathroom, "I'll be out in 10 minutes, go get me some of that." I say pointing to Veronica's cup. She smiles at me and I laugh at her blue teeth. We probably shouldn't have chewed all that gum last night. I open the bathroom door and shiver as my feet hit the cold tile. I turn on one of the private showers so that it's steaming hot. When it's finally warmed up, I strip out of my pajamas and step under the spray.

I guess that I should introduce myself then, huh. Well, my name is Erin Catherine Brown and I'm about 4'9, if you really stretch me. I'm really….pixyish, I guess you could say, although my mom would say petite. Anyways, my black hair is cropped and in disarray a lot. I have green eyes with really big pupils and my nose is small, but slightly upturned so it really does give me the look of a pixy. I'm 17, just recently actually, and am in my 7th year here at Hogwarts. I reside in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts with my best friends Veronica and Lily.

Veronica Starr is like my split personality. Where I'm quite, reserved, and take things lightly, Veronica is loud, outgoing, and will stick up for what she believes in. Sometimes before she has all the facts, which is a bad thing. She's stubborn as a mule though, so you won't get an apology from her. Veronica is 17 as well, one of the oldest in our year and one of the tallest, and has wavy brown/black hair, with light blue eyes. She's a fierce friend and basically like my sister.

Lily Evans is a stunning person, inside and out. She's got the best of both worlds in her personality and mixes with Veronica and I perfectly. Lily is quiet, a hard worker, and a loyal friend, but she also has the quickest temper I've ever seen. Which isn't a good thing, especially when you're James Potter, her current boyfriend. Lily is Head Girl and is the middle ground in her height between me and Veronica. Her red hair and emerald eyes are the envy of most girls, but Lily doesn't flaunt it.

As I turn off the water and got out of the shower, I wrap a fluffy gold and red towel around myself and slip into my red slippers. When I reach the door, steam precedes me into our dorm room and I see Lily and Veronica sitting on my bed waiting for me. I look at the suspiciously and then walk over to the dreaded wardrobe that I bruised my arm on earlier. "Devil." I whisper at it and I hear Lily and Veronica laugh. "What are you two doing out here? Plotting my demise, I assume." I question as I pull out my jean skirt and red and gold Quidditch shirt that I stole from my brother when he was back at Hogwarts.

They laugh at me and Veronica gets up to get her own clothes out. She pulls out almost the same skirt as I have out and we smile and roll our eyes. We always dress like twins, even though we've known long enough that we're not. "So, Erin, Sirius is playing in the game today." She states as she pulls the skirt on under her nightgown. I feel my face heat up as I shrug and slip behind my curtains to change. When I'm done, I come out to see Lily and Veronica staring at me with identical smiles.

"I do _not_ like Sirius Black." I state, my pulse racing and cheeks turning red and betraying me. They shriek in laughter as I take my towel and start to rub it over my short, black hair. "He teases me, and he calls me name, and he carries me around like a little firsty. He's a slob." I say, not sure if I'm trying to convince myself or them. Lily rolls her eyes and goes to put on her cut-off shorts and red/gold striped shirt.

"He likes you, Erin." Veronica and I stare blankly at her, my eyes widening comically. She shrugs and pulls her brush through her hair. "Well, he does. James told me." She says while blushing at even the mention of James. Veronica rolls her eyes and goes over to grab a headband off my dresser. I huff, but she ignores me as she starts to apply her mascara, mouth slightly open.

"Well, if James says it, it must be true." She laughs as Lily sticks her tongue out and goes in search of her sock somewhere in the bathroom. Veronica pauses in her application and looks me in the eye. "I think he may just have a thing for you." I pause and look at the sincerity on her face before she turns and continues her task. I turn and sit at my dresser, running my brush through my now dry hair and watching it do its own thing. That's the whole reason I cut my hair like this, I don't have to ever fix it because it's supposed to be naturally messy. I laugh at my own laziness and go to work on my usual black/grey makeup.

When we're all ready and making our way down to the Quidditch pitch, I stop to think a little about what Lily and Veronica were saying earlier. Even though the 17 year old boy teases me and plays around, he does seem to hang around a lot. It could be because James is always around, but that really doesn't explain the way I feel. My throat goes dry, my pulse races, I blush, I can't breath, and I _always_ make a fool out of myself when he's around. Plus, I can't wait to see him. I shake my head as we enter the stadium and walk towards the stands to watch the game. Don't think about, I tell myself. Don't think about him.

But it's so hard not to.

_And I walk out in silence,_

_That's when I start to realize,_

_What you bring to my life,_

_Damn this guy can make me cry._

So, of course, we win the game. I join in on the festivities and make my way down to the field with Veronica to congratulate our team. Lily had left the stands as soon as the game had stopped, rushing down to where James had landed. Veronica and I reach the fields, laughing at Lily and James who are thoroughly embraced in each other. My breath catches in my throat as I see Sirius land, his black hair messed up and a large smile on his face. Veronica pushes me forward and I smile shyly as I walk up to him. He puts his beaters bat and broom in one hand and grabs me in a one armed hug. "Good game, Sirius." I say and giggle as he huffs.

"_Good _game? It was a phenomenal game, little pixie." Sirius ruffles me short hair, putting it into even more disarray. "What about that beater, huh, pretty awesome if you ask me." We begin to walk towards the exit of the stadium, and I push Sirius as we see Veronica and Fabian Prewitt making out by one of the rings. "You go, Fabian!" Sirius wolf whistles and Veronica flips her finger at Sirius without looking away from Fabian.

"Alright, let's talk about that crazy beater for the Gryffindor team." I say as I wrap my hand around his waist so it's not brushing his body in….well, places that I have no business touching. "He sure was hamming it up out there, almost got his best friend and captain knocked around with his own bat." I shake my head disapprovingly and Sirius rolls his eyes, both of us knowing that he played one of his best games today. "But yeah, seriously he was _phenomenal." _I stress the word as he had earlier and he looks down at me, his eyes sparkling and making my heart flutter. I flush and look down.

As we walk back into the castle, it seems like it is only Sirius and me existing. I don't think he's ever paid me this much attention, but then again, I'm not really too observing. We took a short cut that took us all over the castle and not just to the common room. Talking with Sirius is really easy to do and by the time we actually get back to the Fat Lady, the party was in full swing. While we stand in the doorway awkwardly, I remove myself from his hold and snake my arm back to my side. He looks down at me, studying me in a way that doesn't quite make me feel uncomfortable, and then he nods once.

"I guess I'll see you around, little pixie." I roll my eyes at the ridiculous nickname and wave slowly as he walks over to the drink table, where he is immediately engulfed with fans and admirers alike. I watch them for a minute, then shake my head clear and make my way over to where Veronica and Lily are sitting on a couple of new retro beanbags. They look dazed slightly but like they're having a good time, so I plop myself noisily in the beanbag next to Lily. "Hey guys." I say. Lily nods once and then resumes watching James in the corner talking to some girl I've never seen before.

Lily looks mad, so Veronica and I grab her arm to pull her up. "Go get your man and show him how to dance, Lils." Veronica says as she launches Lily forward staggeringly. While we laugh at her determined strut, we make our own way to the dance floor. I open my mouth to ask Veronica about Fabian, when she's turned around and whisked into a hug. She gives me a helpless shrug as she mouths "later" and then she goes off to dance with the red haired twin.

"And then there was one." I sigh to myself. Not really in the mood to dance anymore, I walk over to the drink and snack table. I pour a little of the blue substance in the punch bowl into my plastic cup, smell it suspiciously, then take a taste. I choke slightly on the burning sensation in my mouth and my eyes start to water. I hear laughter from behind me and turn to see Remus Lupin, shy marauder with a hidden sex appeal, standing behind me with his own cup. When I re-control use of my voice-box, I sit the cup on the table. "Please tell me you know what I have just consumed?" I ask Remus a I take his cup of water and down half of the cup. He raises one, perfectly arched eyebrow and I shrug sheepishly.

"Some things are better left unexplained." Remus says secretively as he takes his own cup back with a smile. I roll my eyes with disdain as I once again look at the blue drink. "I wouldn't drink anymore of that unless you want to be completely knackered tomorrow." I wisely put my reaching hand back to my side and look out towards the dance floor.

"Good game today, eh Remus?" I ask for the sake of our conversation not turning awkward. Remus smiles knowingly with his eyes (how does he do that?) and we discuss the finer assets of Quidditch until something catches my eye. Sirius is waving at me and motioning for me to come closer. I excuse myself from Remus and begin to walk towards Sirius, when a blonde blur rushes past me and into Sirius arms. I stop suddenly as I see their lips locking together and my heart pitches to the bottom of my stomach. I turn back around, back to the table, pour myself a large glass of the blue concoction, and walk towards the dorms.

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not let Sirius Black, modern-day's Casanova, make me cry. As I walk out of the room, I barely acknowledge the people saying hello to me. Halfway to the dorms I change my mind and decide that a walk around the castle would be more prominent. When I'm finally in the hallways, I lean against the walls and let the first tear escape.

I _fancy _Sirius Black.

_It's so contagious,_

_I cannot get it out of my mind._

_It's so outrageous,_

_You make me feel so high, all the time._

The next morning I wake up with the worst headache of the decade. My tongue feels like cotton in my mouth and although these are the first things I notice, I can't help but smile as I think of the look on Sirius' face when I blatantly flirted with someone else. So I had had a few more drinks after I came back into the Common Room last night. I had grabbed the first boy that had shown some interest and then I had taken him somewhere that Sirius would see us. I noticed that Sirius wasn't with the blonde anymore. My heart had flipped a little, but I ignored it. The boys name was unimportant at the time and now I feel bad that I don't remember.

Anyways, we had done some heavy making out and then I had left to go to bed. I was riding on the fact that I didn't think this boy would remember me. He was pretty hammered. So now back to today. I groan as I lean my head against the sink, realizing that I'm in the bathroom. I see the red hair spilling onto the floor next to me and assume that Lily spent sometime in here with me. I couldn't remember puking, so I guess I must have helped her last night. Using the sink as leverage, I get up, grimace at myself in the mirror, then splash water on my face to wash away the grossness from last night.

When I'm out of the bathroom I walk over to Veronica's bed but notice that there's no one in it. I do, however, see the note that's stuck to the mirror on my dresser.

_Lily and Erin,_

_I'm tired of waiting for you all in the common room, so I'm going to breakfast. Come down when you look somewhat presentable, we do have to represent. _

Here, she drew in a smiley face and a winking face that really does wink. Ah, the wonders of magic. Lily comes up behind me as I continue to read, and I smile. We both look like hell on earth.

_Lily, James is looking for you down here. Something about what you said last night (or did for that matter) and Erin, I think that you have an admirer. Obviously the guy from last night must not be a forgetful drunk. Plus, I think Sirius is pissed at you. Anyways, this note has been longer than expected. I'm in the Great Hall._

_Love ya!_

I swallow loudly, which turns into a hacking cough because of my cottony tongue. "Merlin, let's get something to eat, Lils." I say as I throw on a t-shirt and cut off jean shorts to compliment the dark, baggy circles under my eyes. I turn around to find Lily sitting on her bed already wearing her favorite pair of worn sweat-shorts and James' Quidditch sweatshirt. She smiles wearily at me and starts to comb her fingers through her hair. I don't even bother with mine as I walk towards the door.

"You think she would have left us some sort of hang-over potion, or something." Lily whispers as she grabs the banister and slowly makes her way down the stairs. I laugh at her, but stop as my head abruptly starts to pound again.

"What all did you have to drink last night, Lily?" I ask as we make our way through the Common Room, which is semi-empty this Sunday morning. We glare at some firsties who have the gall to point at us. Needless to say they quickly stop and mind their own business. Meeting our first obstacle of the portrait hole, we shuffle through the opening trying not to lurch at the spinning.

"Um, it might have been some of that blue stuff with something else, I'm not really sure." Lily states as she leans against the wall to stop from falling over. I stare at her with a half wince, which I'm sure made me look positively 'radiant.'

"You _mixed_ that stuff with something else?" Lily nods her head slowly and shrugs as if she's not quite sure herself. "You're all types of crazy, Lily Evans. Let's go get some breakfast." I suddenly stop, causing Lily to back into me.

"I thought we were going to eat?" She questions skeptically as she looks at me. I feel the color leave my face as I think about who may be waiting for me in the Great Hall. Lily rolls her eyes and drags me along behind her as we make our way to the winding staircases. "No one's going to say anything to you, Erin. I'll fight em' off if they do." She laughs out loud at herself and I can't help but feel my spirits lifted.

That is until we reach the bottom of the stairs and I see who is leaning against the door.

I turn to Lily, who smiles slightly, and I mouth out of the corner of my mouth, "I've seemed to have forgotten his name." This really does draw a full laugh from Lily, which in turn draws the attention of the rather handsome boy standing at the door to the Great Hall. He begins to walk towards us, and when he reaches us we all three stand in an awkward silence until Lily clears her throat.

"Well, I think I see James, just over there…." With that she walks away and leaves me to my own fate. We stare at each other for a moment, but then he seems to much up his courage enough to speak. "Listen, love, I don't quite want you to take offense but…" His thick accent makes me blush. I can clearly remember his voice in my ear last night. Anyways, he's still talking to me. "But, I can't quite remember your name, or anything else really." He scratches the back of his head and gives me a small smile. Smiling back at him I reach out my hand.

"I'm Erin, and I'm sorry to say that I don't quite remember you either. So what if we just start over." We take hands and then I give him a hug instead. "We're on hugging terms." I tell him and he laughs again.

"Alright, love, the name's Patrick." He squeezes me slightly and then lets go. "I guess I'll see you around then, Erin." Waving slightly, I turn back to the Great Hall and walk in through the door. As I make my way closer to the Gryffindor Table I feel eyes on me and look up to see Veronica waving madly. And next to Veronica is Sirius, who is looking very pointedly at the spot next to him. His face and smile are easy, but his eyes tell it all. He looks angry.

"Hiya, Sirius, Veronica, Lily, James, Remus." I say as I sit down and take a piece of toast off the rack. The rest of the food looks nauseating and I can't even think about drinking pumpkin juice. I pick up a pitcher of hot milk and add some chocolate sauce, then mix them together. When I look back up from taking a drink, Sirius is staring at me quizzically. "Is there something on my face?" I ask, reaching my hand up and feeling my face.

He grins and takes my hand away from my face, brushing his thumb slightly over my lips. "Nope, just wondering about last night." I feel my heart skip beats again, like it always does when he's around. "Did you have a good time with Woodbury?" He drops his hand, but not his gaze and I slowly register that Patrick's last name must be Woodbury.

"It was alright." I shrug and watch his eyes brighten some. "Have fun with what's-her-name?" I retaliate, not wanting him to think that it's okay for him to make me feel so bad about being with someone else. It's not like we're dating.

"Oh, you saw that." Yes, I did. "Um, that really wasn't what I wanted you to see." Well, I did see it. "I actually wanted to talk to you last night." He stops and looks at me, so I stop the little commentary going on inside my head. "I really like you, Erin, and I think we should take our friendship to the next level." My jaw slowly goes slack and I breath in deeply.

"I'm not going to be like all those other girls, Sirius. You need to know that now." He nods his head that he understands and suddenly, I'm not sure what I want my answer to be. I mean, really I can't stay away from him, but he is a player. Then again, he makes me feel so right and so happy, and special, but once again, he's still a player. "I don't believe in second chances, Sirius, so this is your first and only chance. Don't screw me over."

Sirius smiles brightly. "So that's a yes, then?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes." And I grin.

_Uh, oh. Uh, oh._

_They all say that you're no good for me. _

_But, I'm too close to turn around._

_I'll show them they don't know anything._

_I think I've got you figured out._

I guess the saying 'Good word spreads fast.' takes on a whole new meaning at Hogwarts. Not even ten minutes after I agree to go on a date with Sirius, people come up to me and ask me about all the details, how did I get so lucky? How did I know Sirius liked me? I thought you were going out with Patrick? My head is spinning with all the questions. Lily shoots me a look over the head of a passerby and I slowly get up to meet her at the entrance. I shrug at Sirius, who grins lazily and turns to talk to James, then grab Veronica as I pass by.

As soon as we're clear of the noise in the Great Hall, Veronica jumps up in happiness. "Once again, I knew it! Bow down to my greatness." She says in an arrogant voice and we laugh as Lily and I mock curtsy. "But, seriously, I told you didn't I?" I grin and hug my best friend in the whole, wide world. Lily pouts and acts huffy, so we open our arms to extend the hug.

"I know, you did tell me." I say as we round he corner on our way back to the common room. I stop suddenly and they fall back with me. "What if we go outside and spend one of our last summer days in the warmth?" Lily shrugs, Veronica smiles widely, and together we make our way down towards the entrance of the school. When we're finally outside, we talk towards the lake and the small dock by the lake. I squint in the sun, my headache coming back some with vigor. I see Lily out of the corner of my eyes; she looks like she just got hit with a quaffle.

Veronica's giggly laugh snaps my head up to meet her eyes. "What's wrong, my little friends? Someone's had a little to much to drink last night." She trails off as she sees our death glares. "Oh, lighten up, I'm only kidding. I just thought that you would have had enough sense to take he hangover potion that I left on your tables." Lily and I let out a collective groan and I put my head in my hands.

"There was a potion?" Lily moans as we finally sit on the dock and let our feet rest near the water. I laugh at the irony of the situation and start to pull my sandals off. As we lounge around in the sun, Lily quickly sheds her sweat shirt and I laugh at her shirt. It's an old t-shirt of my own from back in fourth year. One with the pixie from Disney World, that's the theme park in America, and it still twinkles. Her face blushes some but I only smile at her. "I forgot to give it back." She says while smoothing the shirt down.

"Since fourth year?" Lily starts to retaliate, but Veronica's short gasp has us both turning around. It doesn't take anytime at all to figure our what Veronica is gasping over. Sirius Black is standing by the beech tree next to the lake, surrounded by his many fan girls who are fawning over him while he tells another of his ridiculous stories. "I thought you agreed to date him, Erin?" Veronica asked while Lily glared at Sirius' black haired head. I won't say that my heart isn't jumping a little, because it does when she says this, but I think I know why Sirius acts the way he does, so I'm not going to get out of hand and over-react.

"I did." I say simply as splash my feet around in the bright blue water. Lily must think I'm upset because she puts her arm around my shoulder and squeezes me tightly. Veronica looks murderous as she takes the seat at my other side. "Guys, it's not a big deal. I agreed to date him, but that doesn't mean we're going to get married." I tell them and then fling a little water at them to make sure they hear, and understand, what I'm telling them. Lily is the first to flip a little H2O back at me, but Veronica can hold a grudge with the best of them. "Roni, come on, I'm not upset, really." She looks up at me as I call her the old nickname that I've had for my best friend since before we could walk.

"I guess, but I'll kill him if he hurts you." She growls. We're laughing so hard at her intense expression that we don't hear the footsteps on the dock. We don't even know the person, or persons, are there until one of them speaks.

"I don't have intention of hurting her." It's Sirius who states this and my heart does that erratic fluttering thing it does whenever he's around. Veronica gives Sirius a slight evil-eyes expression while her face softens some; the effect is a slightly drunken looking Scotsman's face would look. No offense to the Scottish or anything, because they're really great people over in Scotland. My mum and dad often go there for business. They bring back lovely presents……I digress.

"Veronica, let's go inside and look for Fabian, yeah?" Lily drags Veronica up from the dock and gives Sirius and I a small smile of apology. "Catch ya later, Erin?" She asks as she walks slightly backwards away from us. I smile and nod my head in agreement. When they leave, Sirius sits down next to me and slings his arm around my shoulders. Unknowingly, I lean in towards him so that I can hear his heart-beat. I hope he can't hear mine; it tends to do a very strange beat whenever he's around.

_So, I walk out in silence._

_That's when I start to realize,_

_What you bring to my life._

_Damn, this guy can make me smile._

"So," He drags out, looking at me intently as if trying to judge my expression, "You don't really think that I would mess my chances with you up after barely even a day, do you?" I look up into his handsome, worried face, and grin wryly.

"Sometimes I don't know with you, Black. But about this I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't." He opens his mouth to speak as I reply, but I hold my hand up and gesture to him that I'm not finished. He leans back on his arms and squints through the sun to look at me. "You seem to have the best intentions on the mind." We study each other for a moment before he sits up very abruptly, almost knocking heads with me and sending me into the lake. He catches me before I fall off the dock, and my breath catches at our _very_ close proximity.

"I do have the best intentions. I told you that I'm not going to screw this up and I meant it." Sirius drags a hand through his silky, black locks and the urge to reach out and play with his hair is almost too much to quell. He sighs distractedly and when he focuses back on me, I'm surprised at the intensity in his eyes. "All those other girls, Erin, they were just people to fill my time. I know how shallow that sounds," Here he pauses and stares off into the distant lake, making me think of a model on a magazine page. "But that _is _the truth. You're way more than that, than any of those girls ever were."

I turn my head to the side to look at him clearly. "You're more than what I thought you were in the beginning, Sirius. You're not just the arrogant, adorable, troubled Marauder that everyone thinks you are." He grins cheekily when I call him adorable and I roll my eyes and push at him playfully. "I'm being, and mind the pun, serious. There's more to you than meets the eyes. That's what I want to see, to find out about you." I pause again and sigh whilst looking at my hands, a blush coloring my cheeks. "I think that I like you way more than I ever should."

When I look up at him, he's smiling down at me through his bangs and he reaches out to tuck me into his side. "I like you more, trust me." I roll my eyes at his stupid need to out-do everyone and then realize it's one of the reasons I like him. The fact that he's so open with me and tells it how it is draw me to him. "Let's say you and I get out of here?" I laugh at him and gesture to the openness around us.

"Sirius, barely anyone is by us on these docks today." He ponders this information for a minute before he laughs a little at himself. We stand anyways and I pick my shoes up, stuffing the socks into the shoes. Who cares if I don't where shoes for now? "There's probably lunch in the Great Hall by now, if you're hungry." We make our way towards the castle, taking our time to walk through the courtyards and we may or may not scare a few third years along the way.

By the time we reach the Great Hall for lunch the room is reasonably full, considering there were a lot of people meandering around outside today. Walking over to our spots with our friends, I can hear the people around us whispering, but the rumors that I'm sure are already starting don't really bother me that much.

I get lost in the crazy stories that James and Remus are telling about what they did this morning. I watch as Lily's face lights up when James turns to brush a lock of hair our of her eyes. Her cheeks tinted with blush as he looks at her so lovingly. I wonder if that's what I look like when Sirius talks to me. I feel someone taking my hand in theirs and look over to where Sirius is smiling at me. I smile back and feel my face light up.

When we've finished our lunch, James stretches then stands up suddenly pulling Sirius up with him. "Gotta go get a start on the next prank. Adios senoritas!" We wave goodbye to the Marauders as they leave and sit in a comfortable silence. Lily starts to read her folded up _Daily Prophet,_ Veronica grabs her unfinished letter home and starts to write, and I open the magazine Lily loaned me yesterday.

Suddenly, there's a tap on my shoulder. I look up and warm lips land on my own for a lingering kiss, before Sirius pulls back and gives me a heart melting grin. "Just thought I should do that." With a limp wave, I watch him walk away while my pulse races and my eyes light up. When I look up, Lily is smiling at me, while Veronica is making fake gagging noises. "Oh, sod off." I say as we get up, their voices filling the space around us as they talk about the upcoming week. I listen silently, a smile in permanent place on my face, thinking about how Sirius is a true Marauder: a very charming, trouble maker.

_And it's, so contagious,_

_I cannot get it out of my mind._

_It's so outrageous,_

_You make me feel so high,_

_All the time._

The relationship that no one thought would work out hasn't ended yet. I'm sitting on the bed in the new room that I own in a house that I share with Lily and Veronica. We're living in the outskirts of London, where I work as a writer and publisher. Since our 7th year has ended, Veronica has surprised everyone with pursuing Remus, Lily and James are still dating, and I've noticed Sirius checking through my jewelry, particularly the rings. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I'm hoping this means something.

Love is in the air around us, and I'm going to use it to it's fullest. Since I've met Sirius I have figured something out. Sirius Black has a very contagious disease, causing any girl who looks into his fathomless grey eyes to fall for him. Fortunately, this disease is quite pleasant and I have no problem with the fact that there's no cure, cause I love the big doofus.

And that's never going to change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I _really _meant to have this out by Valentine's Day, but you know how it is. I just get very easily distracted. Oh! Look at that bird, is it a robin?…………..See what I mean, anyways please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of my story!

Keep on living,

Violet!


End file.
